In Too Deep
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Sequel to 'Summer Lovin The heart has been stolen, and the love is undeniable But can it last after Senior year? Big dreams and small town love don't always mix. [BxR]


Gandalf: You wake, I laugh!

Sauruman: ...kay.

It: Aloha our ohana!

Lilo: You said it.. it!

Greebo: Are you wakin? Yep, yep, yep, yep!

Gandalf: Anyways, welcome to the sequel! Let's just start this out by saying:

It: -monotone- We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Gandalf: Than you much! ...And in case anyone missed it, this is a SEQUEL which means you will probably not understand unless you read the first, well... first! This is still shounen-ai, so I suggest you go watch some 'Barney' if you do not like it. -nodnod-

Couplings: BakuraxRyou, minor: YamixYugi, SetoxJoey, MarikuxMalik, TristanxSerenity(?), DukexSerenity(?), Anzuxsomeone, and other sutff I do not know yet!

God: And at that, read on!

-

"Bakura no! Baby!" The cheerful, giggling boy cried as he tried to wriggle himself out of the stronger teen's grip, trapped in mildly sun burnt arms. His lightly tanned, soft, supple hands tried to push away from the muscular chest, but for some reason it seemed the harder he tried to get away, the tougher Bakura's grip seemed to get.

"No Ryou! I'm not gonna let you go! Nevaa eva, eva!" Bakura yelled back humorously, cackling as he cuddled the boy to him, pressing kisses all over the boy's cheeks and forehead. Ryou laughed, still trying to pry himself away from the young male. Ryou even went as far as to tickle Bakura's sides, ending up in a fit of giggles as his boyfriend squirmed and chuckled under his touch. It still wasn't enough to get away.

"Bakuuuraaaa! I need to take a showeeeeer!" Ryou whined, eyeing the russet eyed male innocently. "Don't you want your ASB president to smell nice on his first day of school?" Bakura grinned and shook his head wildly.

"No way! I like the way you smell currently, thanks! I'm not going to let you go anywhere no matter how cute you try and look!" Ryou huffed, green eyes starting to gleam in annoyance. Bakura had already been at this for ten whole minutes! He refused to let Ryou do anything, starting off by holding him captive in bed and refusing to let him go, begging his love to just stay in bed for a few minutes longer. It was already 6:30 am, and school was going to start in a little over an hour, and no one was going to keep Ryou Ishiro, straight "A" student and ASB president from being on time for his first day of senior year! Not even Bakura Ketsueki, the underlying devil AKA the sexiest male to ever walk the planet (according to Ryou), and the dirty scum who ALWAYS left the toilet seat up and was always finding underhanded ways of being late to school, no matter how important it was to actually be on time.

"Kura, let me go or I'll tell your mom!" Bakura chuckled in amusement at the threat, nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend's cheek.

"Heh, baby… I might be wrong but I think you're a bit trapped at the moment. And if you even try and scream, my mother would grill your tight little ass for waking her up." Ryou glared at his love, frowning.

"Number one, it is not very flattering to hear my body parts mentioned in the same sentence with cooking techniques, and number two, Your mom likes me better and most importantly, three: I will KILL you if you even make me two seconds late mister! I know where your bedroom window is and I'm not afraid to use that to my advantages!" Ryou snapped, pouting.

"Heh heh. You know you're pretty sexy when you try to be threatening baby, right?" The male purred lustfully in the boy's ear, giving the skin a light nibble.

"Bakura, let me go so I can shower damnit!" He yanked his head away from Bakura's mouth and gave him a bop on the head. "And leave my ears alone!"

Bakura shook his head, eyes widening as an idea struck through his head. His grin morphed into a wayward smirk. "Only if I can shower with you." Ryou's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in pure bewilderment. No way was he about let his perverted, immature boyfriend anywhere near his shower!

"Not in a million years, now let me go!" A steamy, wet pink tongue glided over Ryou's neck, making the irritated boy grit his teeth in frustration, refusing to give in.

"But don't you love me sweetie?"

"Bakura," Ryou hissed venomously as the elder teen tried to seduce him, Bakura knowing Ryou was having a hard time resisting to Bakura's sensual touch. Bakura closed his eyes in pleasure and kissed down Ryou's shoulder.

"Hm? I told you, let me shower with you and-"

"That is it! Bakura Lucifer Ketsueki! Get the HELL out of the bathroom right now before I really beat your perverted ass down!" Bakura jumped as his usually soft, subtle love screamed out in rage, immediately removing his hands from the boy's waist.

"Fine, fine! Take your shower, don't get your G string in a twist!" he exclaimed, earning a low growl as he headed out the door. Ryou sighed fervently and discarded his boxers, padding over to the shower, stepping into the porcelain tub, unconscious of lingering chocolate eyes that were so intrigued by the flawless boy.

"Mmm, baby.."

"BAKURA!!!!" Bakura burst out laughing as the boy's wide eyes met his, immediately slamming the door shut as he heard more screams from the bathroom. He skipped away joyfully to his bedroom, as if nothing had happened. There was nothing quite like pissing Ryou off in the mornings, especially if he got to see that morsel of a body naked!

-

Ah. Senior Year. One word comes to mind…

Finally.

Finally, I will be the oldest of the school and have reign over the rest of the building. I'll be able to pick on kids like the good old days and have the perks of no one being able to do anything about it! The toughest years of our high school experience are now over, and this year should eb a breeze. Finally, we'll be able to get the good seats at the football games and I'll be able to start my own new life with Ryou. No more crazy parents and one-horse towns, just the two of us together, like it should be. I used to think it was quite a big thing to wish for, but after two years and once month, there's nothing that could bring us apart. I love him and he loves me and that's how it is, and will always stay. It's been that way since the first day of school infact. I remember how bashful and reserved Ryou used to be, never letting me hold his hand or kiss him in public. He used to shy away in public and blush fiercely when anyone would mention our names together in the same sentence. He was so sweet (not that he no longer is) and innocent, noone could believe he was with me. It's a world different between back then and now. Now we're always sharing kisses (no tongue, Ryou's rule) and I always have my arm around him. Everyone knows Ryou's mine, and my baby isn't the same old shy, reserved boy he used to be. He's grown confident, and I've grown more confidence too, he likes to remind me. But hey, when you know you got it, why not flaunt it?

Some people still think Ryou and I shouldn't be together. Yeah, he's a damn straight 'A' student and I can barely pull a 'C'. He's an arithmetic genius, and always volunteering for everything when I'd rather sit around and watch TV. He's the ASB president ongoing for two years now, but if it weren't for me, he probably would never have even gotten close to being President! He was so scared of looking stupid and messing up his speech that he threw up right before he had to go to the assembly. He was two seconds away form just running from the school, and pulling himself out of the race.

-Flashback-

"B-Bakura, I… I can't do it! I'll look like an idiot up there! No one's ever going to vote for me!" a gentle voice cried, shaking down to his feet. A sigh escaped thin, pursed lips, and muscular arms wrapped around the front of the nervous boy's waist, drawing him close. Gentle fingers ran through fluffy milky hair, soothing the distressed head.

"Baby, don't say that. Ryou, you practiced this for days! We went over your speech together, you've rehearsed this so much and you wanted it so bad! You're ready Ryou, you can do it!" A sniffle escaped the weeping boy.

"No! You're wrong Kura! It sucks and I'm going to lose! I, I did a horrible job writing the speech. Noone's even going to listen to me; they'll be so busy making fun!"

"Ryou your speech if FINE! Seto worked so hard with you to write the best speech possible! Noone's going to laugh Ryou, and if anyone does, I'll punch their lights out! They'll love you the minute you walk on to that stage, trust me." Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead. "Just have a little faith in yourself. Besides, all your friends are counting on you. They want to vote for you Ryou, and do you know why?" Unsure emerald eyes raised staring at Bakura, dumbfounded.

"N-no…"

"Because you'd make a good president, that's why. Ryou, you're smart and great at decision making, and talking people into things! Screw ASB president, you could be a world leader instead! You always have the best ideas and you're cute, funny, cute, pretty, easy going, a good bargainer, and did I mention adorable?" Ryou gave a small giggle and shook his head.

"But I'm not popular and I don't have the coolest clothing or the best taste in music. I have no special talents and I'm not very funny. No one will ever care.." Bakura cupped Ryou's chin and tilted the boy's head up, claiming his lips in a small kiss.

"I care, and I noticed. I think you're funny, and I know you have talent! So what if you don't wear your jeans down to your knees and freak dance to Nelly? Ryou, I…I love you for who you are, and your friends love you for it too. Isn't that enough? Can't you just be happy with being yourself? Personally, I would rather be you than anyone else in the world. You've got so much going for you and you don't even realize it! I know you're scared, but so was I when I first walked into this building a couple days ago! I didn't know what would happen, but so far it's going okay." Bakura smiled and kissed the nuzzling boy's head. "I'm 100 percentsure you'll win and even if you don't, I'll still think you're great. Now stop with the low self esteem and get that cute little ass out there before I carry you!" Bakura picked up the laughing boy, whirling him around in the bathroom, hugging the 'stuffing' out of teddy bear.

"Okay, okay fine! I'll do it! But when they laugh I'm going to tell everyone you sleep naked!" Ryou exclaimed, kissing Bakura's nose.

"Don't forge the part about how I masturbate to you every night!" Ryou's eyes popped out of his sockets. Too much information!

"Bakura, groooooss!" He cried, cheeks tingeing red. Bakura chuckled darkly, finally setting the boy back on the tiled floor.

"Mmm, baby, it's not good to hide the truth, you know?"

-

"Our next candidate is Ryou Ishiro!" The principal announced, turning to the four seats behind him, filled with the bodies of a possibly ASB leader. Ryou stood up, grasping a pen tightly in his hand nervously, afraid it'd break from how much pressure he was putting on the device. Applause ran through the auditorium, screams filling the room, cheering of Ryou's friends not going unheard. The nervous boy couldn't help but smile.

"Ryou Ishiro is a hottie!"

"I'M GONNA HAVE HIS BABY!" two unmistakable voices screeched from the top bleachers. The audience laughed and Ryou shook his head, timid smile turning into a grin. Bakura and Seto, no doubt. Ryou's eyes searched through the audience, widening in joy as he found the one person he was looking for. Just seeing Bakura gave him this eerie sense of confidence he'd never had before. He squinted his eyes, blushing slightly as he could make out the outline of Bakura blowing him a kiss.

"Thank you, everyone. Oh, okay…" Everyone silenced and retook their seats, most eyes setting on the gentle boy, awaiting his speech.

"RYOU'S SEXY!" More snickers from the audience. Ryou bit back a laugh and shook his head.

"Bakura sweetie, I think that's enough." Bakura grinned, waving at his boyfriend, happy to see him smile as the crowd laughed. Ryou was at least looking somewhat comfortable up there now…

"Okay. Well, earlier today I was ready to pull myself out of this race. I mean, there are such great kids running for this election, I just felt helpless! They're all so amazing and I'm just well… me. But! After a reality, and a really good kiss," he blushed as the audience laughed. "I was reminded that O too have something to offer this school. I mean, I can't give you the details of what happened on the O.C. last week, and I don't have a great cd collection to let you all borrow something from, because let's face it, Our town has about two cds for sale: Celine Dione, and a country compellation. But…what I am is driven. I could make a difference if I was elected ASB president! No, I couldn't kake McDonald's cater for lunch, but I could make more dances happen with creative fundraisers, and I could make sure we have enough money in our budget to get the expensive toilet paper! I'm all about giving the Seniors their best year ever and giving them the Prom a the lowest cost possible! I want this to be a year everyone will remember and have fun with! Maybe if we even got enough, we could have a school carnival or something like the kids in the next town over! But, the only way I can make that happen is with your vote! SO please, vote for me, Ryou Ishiro for ASB president!"

-

Ryou did win that year's election. Only a good twenty people in school didn't vote for him! He had the biggest shock of his life when he won, and he didn't even use the speech Seto had written! I really don't know why he was so stressed, I knew he could do it! He should've known how amazing he was and that being President of our school was his destiny! The seniors did have a great prom, and we also got the carnival! So, it came to no surprise when he won in 11th grade, and I have no doubt in my mind he'll sweep the election this year too! Damn, my Ryou is the best…

I burrow under my comforter and sigh softly, reclosing my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that I have to get dressed in under twenty minutes. The first day of school is always the worst. It's filled with eager freshman who come to high school eager with excitement, only to run off crying when they learn about two days later that yes, high school is a horrible, horrible place, and more like a prison than a playground. All the 10th-12th graders are tireder than hell, besides the weirdos who like school (Like my Ryou). It's all so depressing to think that our freedom is over, and we're stuck in that crummy building for another 10 months.

…I really should be getting dressed though. Ryou's due to barge in here and yell at me for being lazy and not making him late any minute. I could just avoid it by getting out of bed but…

I try to swing my legs over the edge of the mattress and sit up, only to crash backwards onto my bed again. I'm way too tired…

I groan as I hear my door rattle and whimpers from Ryou. Stupid dog having no thumbs… I really need to get a doggy door for my room, though I suppose it'd be pretty stupid since Ryou is as tall as the door handle. I might as well not have a door. Of course, then my mom could see me when I'm trying to manhandle Ryou… never mind.

Soft footsteps echo in the hall and I hear coos from a delicate voice and an excited tail thumping on the door. No doubt Ryou spoiling him as usual. That dogs gets more attention my him than I do! Ryou says we'll be good parents because we take such good care of the dog, but I'm not sure he isn't tricking me. After all, kids walk on hind legs and can talk, two factors I'm almost grateful Ry-pup doesn't have. Plus, it's Ryou who takes such great care of the dog anyway and even for Amane, the chocolate colored kitten with exotic orange spots he got me. I think he has an obsession with getting me animals, honestly.

The door creaks open and Ryou and the dog race into my room, Ry-pup of course attacking me on the bed, licking his rough tongue all over my face.

"Puppy, Ryou, Ryou quit!" I yelp, squenching my eyes as his tongue sweeps across my forehead. Gross. The dog plops down on top of me happily, panting. "…Thanks."

Ryou giggles, "You know, you deserved it Kura! For all your terrorizing me this morning, and what in the world are you still doing in bed?! It's almost 7 am! Get up and get dressed or we're going to be late!" he complains, hands setting on his hips. Ugh, so predictable…

Ryou exhales deeply and stalks over to me, glaring with soft green eyes. "Bakura, you need to get up! Besides, what about breakfast?"

"Ryou, it only takes me less than five minutes to get ready for school and maybe ten to eat. I have tons of time to lie around!"

"No you don't, not on my watch! And you know why? Because you're not going to pick up the first clothing item you see on the floor today. You're going to wear clean, nice clothes and for god's sake, you're going to brush your hair! You're showering Bakura; and don't even think of trying to kiss me until you brush those teeth!" he snaps, pointing his finger accusingly at me. Ugh, he's so mean and demanding! He slaps my leg. "Get up!"

I pouted and pushed the dog off, getting up unhappily, stumbling over to my dresser with a groan. "Who do you always gotta step on me? Why does it even matter how I look today? You know I'm just gunna sleep at school anyways! I have no one to impress but you and I know you think I'm sexy like this!" I motion, peering down to my soda stained white tee and holey sweatpants. Ryou rolls his eyes and pushes me out of the way from the dresser, picking out clothes for me it seems. Ack, he's really picky today, and I don't get why he doesn't like this outfit!

"Because! This is the first day of senior year and I want you to look presentable, and you know, mature! You're going to look neat today whether you like it or not! And I most certainly do NOT think your sexy in those gaudy sweatpants of yours! Your mother has been trying to get rid of those for over a year! Kuuura! They have a huge hole in the crotch!" he cried, peering at them in disgust, pointing to said hole.

"Hey! It isn't THAT big! Besides, they're still wearable! I could sew it!"

"Could not, you can't even sew! You're useless!"

"Hmph. They're comfy, okay? You're so mean to me Ryou.." I trail off in a mumble, crossing my arms as I scowl at him. He rolls his eyes once again and stomps over to me, wrapping his arms around me, pressing his lips gently to my cheek. "…You're still mean."

"Kura, I love you. Now please, go take a shower!" he pleads, giving me a begging look. I nod and take the clothes he picked out, swerving until I make it to the bathroom, closing the door.

-

Ryou giggled and ran over to the unmade, messy bed, jumping onto it and hugging the dog, giving him a scratch on the head.

"Now come on Ry-pup! Since we're free of the monster, let's go get you some food!"

-

"How are my boys this morning?" I hear my mom croak out as she yawns and stumbles into the kitchen. I peer back to her and roll my eyes, gazing back to my Lucky Charms, gobbling them down.

"Morning Ms. Ishiro, how are you?" Ryou chimes in his overly sweet, happy voice from across the table.

"Oh! Just fine darling! Awe don't you look cute today Ryou? I can't believe today is your guy's first day of senior year! My babies are growing up!" Ryou giggles and gazes to my mom fondly.

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" He exclaims, glancing over to me. I blink and eye him warily.

"What do you need?" I snarl, tired of his excitement. Geez, just chill out already. That kid is making me exhausted.

He beams and shakes his head. 'Nothing Kura! Aren't you excited though? Come on, at least smile or something! It's our last year of school!"

"Yeah Bakura sweetheart! This will be your best year! I remember my senior year, it was a total blast!" Ugh. Oh god, just what I need right now… too overly animated people screeching about how great school is.

"…So? It's still school and last year or not, I still don't wanna go," I huff. "Can't I just stay home today and go tomorrow or something?" A snort from my mother. Yeah, I didn't actually think she'd let me.

"Not a chance in the world. You're going, and don't worry! You'll have so much fun!" she counters, smiling. Ugh, evil woman…

She gets herself a bowl of cereal and sits down next to Ryou, glancing over his shoulder at the horoscopes. "Oh Bakura! Lookie! You're gonna have a five star day!" she chimes, taking a bite of her cereal.

"Chh. Yeah right. That's why I feel like shit and I'm dreading 7:35 like the plague, right?" Ryou sighs.

"Bakura, why do you always have to be so negative? What is so wrong with school anyways? You told me you almost missed it this summer!" Ryou protests, reaching over to take my hand in his. I can't resist but curl my fingers around his skin. Erg, he has the softest, best smelling flesh in the world…

"No. I missed you because your mother made you go to Egypt with her to see your father. School, I never miss, frankly. I wanted you back, and that's what I meant. School is fun because you're there. If you're not there, schools ten times worse," I say simply, shrugging. He smiles and gazes to the clock, eyes widening.

"We gotta go! Come on Kura, we're gonna be late!"

"Heeeelp!" I cry as he drags me out of my seat, cereal spoon dropping to the floor. I didn't even getta finish! WAH!

"Bye Ms. Ketsueki, I'll clean up later!" Ryou cries as he runs, grabbing our backpack and the keys, and tugging me out the door.

Good bye Summer, hello depression.

…Sob.

-

"Mr. President, Ack!" Someone tackled the frail, white haired teen, making him scream in surprise.

"Heya Ginger! What's up?" he chimed, smiling at the blushing sophomore who sat up, covering her mouth in shock.

"Ryou, I am so, so, so, so, SO sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over Mr. President, really! I swear I didn't, I swear! …Please don't send your boyfriend to kill me!" Ryou laughed, shaking his head, petting the short blonde haired girl's head. Ginger always had been an energetic one..

"It's okay Ginger, really! So are you going to run for Vice President this year like you wanted to? I really hope you do! It'd be so fun to work as a team together, don't you think!" The girl smiled widely and nodded.

"Yeah, I really want to, but I don't think anyone will ever vote for me I mean," she paused. "Yami, that really popular senior is running I heard from Lana who heard from Shizuka who got it from Yugi! Everyone loves him Ryou, almost as much as you! He'll beat me, I just know it!" the girl cried in panic, eyeing the older male worriedly.

"None sense! They'll love you too Ginger, you've just got to have a bit of confidence, you know?" Ryou smiled, "I remember the first time I ran for student body president! I threw up before my speech! I was seriously scared out of my wits! But, when I got on stage, it was actually really fun being up there! I mean, yeah, Bakura helped me a little… But he just made me see what I already had! Ginger, you're wonderful and you have just as much to offer the school, if not more!" The ruby eyed girl scanned the male's face worriedly.

"D-do you really think so?" Ryou nodded wildly.

"I know so Ginger! Now come on, and let's get to class!" The girl nodded, taking the offered hand and stood up, walking next to Ryou, shivering the slightest bit. Yes, she, along with many other girls had a crush on the young, attractive teen. It was just that he was so nice and cared so much for others. It was so hard NOT to fall in love… Just walking next to him gave her the goosebumps.

"Oh, okay…" she trailed off in a flustered tone, cheeks burning red. She couldn't believe she had ever gotten to be friends with him…

"Who do you have for first period this year anyways?" The girl jumped, caught off guard. She turned her head to Ryou and smiled slightly, trying to play it cool.

"Uhm, Ms. Jonah," She answered curtly, biting her lip as she gazed to the male's face, finding him smiling down at her. Blush.

"Oh! Be careful, Bakura tells me she's really mean! …But then again, most teachers tend not to like him. He's a bit of a handful!" he mused, thumbing his chin.

"Oh. A-alright. Did you have a nice Summer Ryou?" The white haired boy nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, it was great! I got to see my dad and visit Egypt, and Bakura, he.. He drove me to the ocean, and I got to see it for the first time since I was little. It was amazing really. I got in a lot of trouble for going, but it was really worth it! The beaches are beautiful," Ryou said softly, eyes glazing over at the thought. He could still remember that night… He had wished he could've spent the rest of his life like that. Sigh… "What about you Ging, was your Summer good? How's Kyle?"

"Uhh, oh! Yeah it was okay I suppose! Awe, he took you to the ocean? That's at least a three day's drive away, isn't it? You're so lucky Bakura loves you so much, Ryou! I hope someday I can find a guy like that!" she gushed, making the male blush.

"Ye-yeah, I know I am."

"Oh, and Kyle well… He's a loser! Ugh, he cheated on me with some senior girl! She's really pretty, but I hear she's a total skank! Maybushes or something like that? Who knows! She dumped him two days later, too. Said she doesn't date juveniles. That should show that loser. Psh.." Ryou raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard that name in a long while. A skank, even going as low as to steal younger girl's boyfriends? He really wondered what went on in that girl's head. She had used to be so nice…

"I'm sorry to hear that. Mayberry hasn't done the nicest of things these past couple of years." Ginger rolled her eyes.

"No, she hasn't! I'm glad she took Kyle though, he was nasty, just like her! Ugh, stupid girl…" she trailed off in a growl, shaking her head. "I swear, so many girls are prettier than her! Why do guys even like people like that? She's nothing but a joke!" Ryou laughed and patted Ginger's head, shrugging.

"I really don't know, but I'll catch up with you later, aright? It'll look bad if I'm late for the first day of class on senior year, no?" Ginger nodded and waved to the teen.

"Okay Ryou, talk to you later! Knock um' dead in the election!"

-

"Well, well, if it isn't Bakura Ketsueki, the Monica Lewinsky of this school!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Damn Seto, I swear, every school year, you get stupider and stupider." The undeniably good-looking brunette snorted.

"Well, I'm still smarter than you, no doubt. I don't think a single human could ever snoop to your level of stupidity. It's quite sad, really. I still don't understand why Ryou likes you so much," Seto mused, shrugging as he leaned coolly against the chipped lockers.

"Whatever Seto, just shut the hell up. I'm too tired for it today. Ryou had me up until 2 am last night, then he woke me up at 6 am just to get ready for school. Since when the hell do I get up any earlier than twenty minutes before school starts?!? Sometimes I really think him being able to stay over these days is a bad idea." Seto cocked an eyebrow, scanning the wary male's face, noticing dark circles.

"Hn. Stayed up till 2 am doing… what exactly Bakura? Don't kid yourself, you know you love him over anyways, you lying sack of sap." Bakura yawned, rubbing his eye as he shoved his backpack into his locker, slamming it shut.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I know. Mmph, just talking." Bakura rolled his eyes, "Like Ryou would ever let me do anything else. Can we please just go to class now so I can go to sleep? I'm tired, gimme my pillow," he whined, snatching the heart shaped lump from Seto.

"You know," Seto started as they walked, "When I gave you that pillow, I was kidding when I said take it to school." Bakura shrugged.

"For once you had a good idea. Besides, I hear the silk is better for your hair. And those desks are cold, and they leave imprints on my face." Seto snorted, following Bakura into the classroom, stomping to the back desks, glaring at the boys who already sat in the back.

"Mm, they think their the shit, Seto. Just look a tall those chains and spiked hair. Ooo, they're such rebels," Bakura said, rolling his eyes.

"Pfft, watch and see." Seto slammed his fist on the desk of one younger boy, eyeing him venomously. "Get the fuck out of these seats, or I swear to god, you won't have those porcupine spines on your head anymore."

"Hey dude, we got here first!" one cried in protest.

"…Just get the fuck out!" Bakura screeched, tapping his foot. The two looked and each other and nodded, getting out of the seats.

"Fucking seniors.." one muttered as he brushed by, getting a smack in the back of the head from Bakura.

"Fucking juniors," Bakura retorted, taking his seat, slamming his head on the pillow. "Night Seto, wake me when it's over."

Seto sighed, pulling out his binder. "And what if I don't?"

"One word: Joey."

Seto gulped.

-

"Ugh, this is SO dull," Tristan muttered, laying down across an outside picnic table. He placed his hands under his head and watched the sunny sky, squinting, deciding it would be better if he just closed his eyes all together.

"No kidding. I swear, I shoulda just did what m'dad did and dropped out of high school in 9th. This place is so boring! Plus, I'm tired to make matters worse, and that really chubby girl you know, Iliza right? She wouldn't quit touching my butt in shop! It's kinda creepy!" The honey blonde cried, shuttering. He could still feel those chocolate stained hands running over his jeans. …Ew.

Tristan laughed. Joey seemed to always get the short end of the stick when it came to admirers. Sure Joey was good looking, but girls couldn't stand him. And who could blame them? Joey was about a negative 10 when it came to charm.

"Haha, sorry buddy. Sorry that that's all you can attract!" Tristan teased, smirking.

"Oh! What was that Tristan?!?" Joey yelped, glaring a the male. "It's not like you do any better! My sister won't even touch you!"

"…So? She's just playing hard to get!"

"It's been two years, she doesn't want you, get over it"

"Does too!"

"Does not"

"Does too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Shut the hell up!" Both boys stopped, mouth hanging open as a huffy, silvery haired male stomped over, plopping down onto the grass, laying back.

"My head hurts from the teacher yelling at me! That damn bitch! I only snored once and she acted like I killed a village or something, damn! She even threw my pillow away! It was satin, too! I LOVED that pillow, I'm so pissed!" he ranted, crossing his arms, nostrils flaring. Joey blinked and nodded, feeling the male's pain.

"I know what you mean. You have Ms. Ukai, right? I have her second period! I just told her she looked big in that muumuu and she totally freaked! What ever happened to free speech, huh?"

Tristan shook his head. Sometimes it was really hard to be the only smart one…

"Bakuraaa!"

"Ack, geez Ryou, be easy on me! You're gonna kiiill me like that!" he whined as he felt a heap on his chest. He drew the boy down for a hug, kissing his cheek.

"Why are you so happy today Ryou, why? You're a freak of nature, you know? You're the only one so far who has had a decent day," Bakura muttered, eyeing the boy suspiciously. Ryou smiled and rolled his eyes, nuzzling against Bakura's neck.

"Shush. You'll have a better day tomorrow, I know it! Just think, three more classes, and we have them all together!"

"…How do you guys always manage to at least have two classes per semester together anyways?" Tristan asked, eyeing the two curiously. Bakura shrugged.

"Well, they don't, but after my mom changes classes for me, we get them together."

Joey sighed, "Don't you guys ever get tired of each other?"

Bakura and Ryou looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah right, good one Joey! I never get sick of my Kura, nope, nope!"

"…You guys really creep me out, you know?" Tristan cringed.

-

Yes, people really do refer to their ASB president as 'Mr. President'. XD The kids at my school do anyway…

Gandalf: Yaaaay! We are currently done with the first chapter!

God: Sorry it took longer than expected, but it's done, and I hope it's as good as you all anticipated! I probably could've made it go one for a few more pages, but… my hands are tired and I just wanna get it out. -sweat drop-

It: So here it is!

Greebo: I smell sex and caaaaaandy, yeauh!

It: …

Gandalf: Welp, as I, the intelligent one was telling you, we hope it was as uhm… okay as you expected.

Sauruman: …Worse than I expected actually. -shrugs and goes off to eat some cheese-

God: Well, thank you all for reading!

Gandalf: Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter of the first installment, and… Do it again if you love bologna as much as I do!

Greebo: OMG! I LYKE… UHM! -thinks-

God: Yes, thank you for reading and have the most beautiful of Thursdays!

Gandalf: Later days for now! -throws flowers-


End file.
